Confesión Navideña
by Barby Hyuga
Summary: Que mejor momento para una confesión que Navidad... Drabble


**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

"**CONFESIÓN NAVIDEÑA"**

**-Lo que dicen-**

**Narración**

**(Notas de la Autora)**

**oºoºoºo**

Hola, como están, espero que les guste este pequeño drabble, lo hice pensando en toda esta época de fiestas, aquí está el fic, que lo disfruten.

**oºoºoºo**

El 24 de Diciembre era para casi todo el mundo el mejor día del año, todos disfrutaban de la fiesta, la cena, los regalos y algunos hasta aprovechaban la oportunidad para darle un beso a alguien, todo gracias a la tradición del muérdago.

Para él, Neji Hyuga, la navidad no era más que una reunión sin sentido, en la que todos los ninjas de su aldea, entre amigos y conocidos disfrutaban de la celebración, se daban regalos unos a otros, bailaban y básicamente la pasaban bien, realmente a él nunca le había gustado la navidad, prefería mil veces entrenar, o simplemente quedarse descansando en la mansión, pero ese año no había podido evitar de la reunión, siempre se había escapado para entrenar o simplemente pensar, luego su navidad fue cambiando un poco, desde que tenía un equipo, durante esas fechas se reunían juntos y quizá esas eran las únicas reuniones navideñas que le gustaban, todo gracias a la chica de moñitos. Ahora para su desgracia, Naruto era el nuevo hokage y había ordenado explícitamente que todos se presentaran a una cena en su nuevo hogar, la mansión del Hokage, y por si fuera poco su único consuelo, o sea Tenten, aún no aparecía.

Se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentado y salió a uno de los jardines a tomar un poco de aire, aunque la verdadera razón que lo había hecho ir hasta ahí era que su paciencia había llegado a su límite y si no hubiera salido de ahí, en ese momento lo estarían juzgando por atacar al hokage, pero la culpa era totalmente de Naruto, había tentado demasiado a la suerte al besar a su prima frente a él, y para completarlo el casi difunto Aburame había hecho lo mismo con su primita Hanabi, así que prefirió salir a tranquilizarse antes de ser condenado a una vida en la cárcel por asesinato.

Se quedó mirando las estrellas un momento, era cuarto para las doce, la navidad estaba a punto de comenzar y Tenten seguía sin llegar, Naruto la había mandado a una misión hace exactamente tres semanas y tenía que ser sincero, la extrañaba y lo que era peor, envidiaba a todos sus amigos que habían sido capaces de lo que él hasta ahora no lograba, confesarle a la persona a la que querían sus sentimientos, y cuando él al fin se decidía a hacerlo, la chica de sus sueños no aparecía.

Dejo vagar sus pensamientos por un rato, recordando todos los momentos que había compartido con su mejor amiga, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos poco después por unos pasos, volteó rápidamente, encontrándose con la imagen más linda de Tenten que había visto en toda su vida.

Llevaba un vestido blanco que acentuaba su figura, acompañado de un abrigo negro que la protegía del frío, unos zapatos y un bolso del mismo color, y a demás el cabello suelto, estaba preciosa.

Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente al verla, y recibió un cálido abrazo por parte de Tenten, que él no dudó en corresponder, a ambos les había hecho falta la compañía del otro.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir- dijo el Hyuga cuando rompieron su abrazo, -Yo también- contestó ella sonriendo.

Se quedaron en silencio cuando las campanadas que marcaban el comienzo del 25 de Diciembre comenzaron.

-Tengo que decirte algo- murmuró el oji blanco cuando los primeros minutos de la Navidad transcurrieron.

-Yo tengo un regalo para ti- dijo la Kunoichi girándose para quedar frente a él, sacó una cajita de su bolso, estaba en vuelta en un llamativo papel rojo, él lo tomó y lo abrió lentamente, en el interior de la caja había el libro que llevaba años buscando y una caja de sus dulces favoritos.

-Gracias- dijo mirándola a los ojos -¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- preguntó refiriéndose al libro, la chica le guiñó un ojo con complicidad –fue muy difícil, créeme- contestó, se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, hasta que la castaña lo rompió, -¿Qué querías decirme?- le preguntó, el Hyuga suspiró y se dio valor mentalmente –Esto nunca te lo he dicho a antes, pero eso no quiero decir que no lo haya sentido-, -Neji me estás confundiendo- dijo la chica incitándolo a ir al grano, el Hyuga en una medida desesperada la besó, la castaña correspondió gustosa, continuaron su beso hasta que la necesidad de aire se volvió insoportable, se separaron lentamente y se miraron a los ojos -¿Quieres ser mi novia?- murmuró el Hyuga, -Me encantaría- contestó la castaña antes de volver que el oji blanco la volviera a besar.

**oºoºoºo**

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un review, se que debería haber subido ya el siguiente capítulo de mi fic De Verdad te Quiero, pero lo subiré pronto.

Espero hayan tenido una muy linda Navidad y les deseo lo mejor para el año que viene.

Saludos Barby.


End file.
